brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Business Letter/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Moby dumps a box of "Mrs. Cheever's Cheese Popcorn" on the floor and searches for something in the popcorn. Tim stops him. TIM: What are you doing? MOBY: Beep. TIM: What, no toy? MOBY: Beep. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, what's a business letter? From, Danny. A business letter is any type of formal letter with the purpose of giving information or requesting action. An image shows a friendly letter and a picture postcard. TIM: It's not the kind of letter you'd send to your pal or to your grandma. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Actually, Moby, you could write a letter to Cheever's about your missing toy. MOBY: Beep. Moby sits at a computer as Tim guides him through the writing of a business letter. TIM: Okay, at the very top of a business letter is the heading. That's our address, followed by the date. Images show a sample business letter with the heading highlighted, and Tim's house. TIM: Next comes the inside address: the name, title, business, and address of the person we're sending it to. The sample letter shows the inside address highlighted and placed below the heading. Moby locates the Cheever Company's address on the popcorn box and types it in his letter. An image shows the Cheever Foods factory. TIM: The salutation is our greeting. I think we can go with "Dear Mrs. Cheever:" The sample letter shows the salutation highlighted and placed below the inside address. An image shows Mrs. Cheever holding an envelope as Moby is typing the salutation. TIM: Ok, now comes the body of the letter. This is the main part where you tell Mrs. Cheever that you didn't get your toy and that you'd like to receive one. The sample letter shows the body of the letter highlighted and placed below the salutation. Moby types, "GIVE ME MY TOY, CHEEVER!!" TIM: Yeah, I think you want to be a little more polite and more formal with the request. An animation shows a machine dropping spider rings into popcorn boxes. The machine malfunctions and one box doesn’t get a toy. TIM: Let's tell her what happened first. How about, "Dear Mrs. Cheever: I am writing to inform you that I just bought a package of your Cheese Popcorn, but was sad to find that my package did not contain a toy." Oh hang on, just bought a package of your cheese popcorn. Maybe "sad" isn't the right word. Use "disappointed" instead. An animation shows Moby typing the body of the letter. The word "sad" is replaced with the word "disappointed." TIM: Uh, "As the popcorn package states that there is a toy inside, I would very much appreciate receiving this toy." MOBY: Beep. TIM: Okay. How about: "Any toy will do, but I would prefer the spider ring, as it is my favorite." An image shows Mrs. Cheever reading Moby's letter. MRS. CHEEVER: John, come in here and look at what this nice boy has written. Tim continues to help Moby write his letter. TIM: It doesn't hurt to add something nice, like, "I have always enjoyed Cheever's Popcorn, and I hope to continue eating it for years to come." An image shows the inside of the popcorn factory, and John reading Mrs. Cheever's letter. JOHN: Yeah, that's quite a letter, Mrs. Cheever. Formal. Polite. The sample letter shows the closing highlighted and placed below the body of the letter. TIM: Ok, we described our problem and we made a request. Now we need a closing. Moby types, "Love, Moby." TIM: I don't know about "love." Moby types, “Sincerely yours,”. TIM: Um, "Sincerely yours," is a good one. TIM: Now skip four lines below the closing and write your name. Moby hits “enter” four times and writes his name on the letter. TIM: Print it out, sign it, and we're done. An image shows all of the sections of the letter bracketed and labeled: header, inside address, salutation, body, and closing. TIM: There's our letter:; short, sweet, and to the point. An image shows Mrs. Cheever and John reading Moby’s letter. MRS. CHEEVER: Moby, what a funny name. JOHN: You want me to send him the spider ring? MRS. CHEEVER: Oh, I think we can do better than that. The words "two weeks later…" appear. TIM: Hey, what was that delivery truck doing outside for so long? Whoa! Moby is lying on the floor surrounded by open boxes of popcorn. There are popcorn and spider rings everywhere. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up his hands. There’s a spider ring on every finger. TIM: That's a lot of spider rings. MOBY: Beep. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP English Transcripts